Obliviate
by Lemons246
Summary: Nobody ever said that life was supposed to be easy and nobody said life would be fair. War, young love, and death spell out Annemarie's horrible past but can spells, potions, and a time-turner change it all? Forget the consequences! Rated T to be safe.


AN: This is my first foray back into the world of published fanfiction in a long while, and I'm hoping I don't fail too hardcore. This idea has been flitting around in my head for a while and since I love Fred I guess it was inevitable that once I got time to sit down and write that this would have happened. Please bear with me as in order to make this work like I have imagined I changed some things from the original canon.

Annemarie had known the Weasley twins ever since she'd been placed in line for the sorting hat next to them. They'd been talking about what the sorting really meant. Fred seemed to think they had to wrestle a troll, but George was adamant that they had to battle a dragon. Annemarie was a muggleborn and knew nothing of the wizarding world, and the two boys had thoroughly convinced her that being a witch was not what all that glamorous or safe. Petrified of what her future held Annemarie voiced her concerns. The twins were quick to change her mind, and ever since then they'd been almost inseparable. The years rolled on, dark times rose and sometimes it seemed like the Weasley twins were the only bright spots in her life. But now was not the time for Annemarie to be reliving her past, now was the time to prepare to move Harry Potter from his childhood home. The twins had convinced her to do it, and now they all stood, awaiting their orders.

"Annemarie, you're with me!" Mad Eye Moody barked, smashing his stick onto the kitchen floor. Fred grabbed her hand, both identical Harrys, and squeezed her hand.

"See you when you get to the Burrow. Be safe." He whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her. Annemarie blushed, but squeezed back and smiled up at him and nodded.

"You too, Fred." She replied. He smiled at her and the exited out the door to the back yard. Moody mounted a broom and Annemarie mounted behind him.

"Hold on tight, girl." Moody grumbled. "And make sure to counter all the spells."

"G…got it." Annemarie gulped, grabbing a handful of Moody's cloak."

"On my count! Three! Two! One!" Moody yelled before forcefully pushing off from the ground and darting off. It wasn't long before they were surrounded by death eaters. Annemarie fired curses and hexes towards them, but she was starting to get overwhelmed. Suddenly Voldemort himself appeared and fired towards the broom. One hit Mad-Eye and Annemarie knew he was dead, they started to plummet, but Voldemort wasn't done. He fired again, and his curse hit the broom, shattering it in front of Annemarie's face. She was flung far off, her wand spiraling out of her hand. She screamed, and plummeted into the dark foliage of a forest, crashing hard into the hard packed dirt of the ground. She whimpered and passed out, unmoving.

Things had gone horribly wrong, some people had missed their portkeys, others had mad it on time. The only known injury had been George, but he was okay now. He only had one ear, but he was going to live. But Annemarie hadn't shown up, and her portkey had arrived without her. Some people had missed theirs, but they'd all been able to apparate back to the Burrow. Fred was starting to get worried, he stood from his perch by George and began to pace frantically. Finally he started to talk.

"Annemarie and Mad-Eye aren't here, they missed their portkey and neither of them has apparated here. I'm starting to get worried." Fred said, stopping and staring down the rest of the Order. "We need to go look for them."

"I agree." Mr. Weasley said. "We need to go looking for them. They are long past due."

"Let's get a group together." Lupin said, nodding. "I'll go."

"Me too." Bill said.

"I will too." Mr. Weasley said. "Fred?"

"Of course I'm going!" Fred said, grabbing his wand from the table. "I almost lost George tonight, I'm not going to lose Annemarie."

"Let's head out." Lupin said.

Annemarie woke up, her head was pounding, and she couldn't feel either of her legs or her left arm. Blood was running from a cut on her head into her eyes, and she knew she had an assorted other injuries elsewhere. Her vision wasn't working well, but she knew she had to move. Using her one good limb she pulled herself forward, letting out a strangled cry as everything in her body flared in intense pain. She wasn't going to be moving anywhere. Her vision started to get spotty and then she heard the footsteps.

"Annemarie? Annemarie?" The voice called out, it wasn't close, but he wasn't too far away. Annemarie wasn't to call out but nothing seemed to be working anymore. The voice faded. Annemarie started to fade out again. But then, another voice; one she knew well.

"Anne? Anne? Anne, where are you?" Fred called out, he sounded distraught. "Please answer me Anne! Please!"

"F…Fred." Anne whispered, amazed that anything had come out. Her tongue felt thick. "F…Fred…"

"Anne? Anne?" Fred called out, he was getting closer. Anne decided to do something drastic, she forced herself to move. As she pulled herself forward her vision dimmed and she let out a wail. She dropped herself again, but the footsteps were rushing towards her now. She started to cry as Fred appeared in front of her. He dropped to the ground and looked and touched her head. "Anne! Oh god, Anne!"

"….Fred…" Anne whispered. Fred flicked his wand and a monkey sprung forth and darted off into the forest.

"Oh Anne." Fred gasped, as he bundled her into his arms. She whimpered as he jostled her broken body, but could do no more. Fred, held her to him and kissed her on the forehead. "You're going to be okay, Anne. Alright? You're going to be okay."

Fred apperated on the spot and the minute they landed he was walking quickly towards the lights of the Burrow. He kissed her forehead again and whispered to her to keep her eyes open. He kicked open the door, startling everyone who was waiting anxiously in the kitchen.

"Fred! Oh my word! Anne!" Mrs. Weasley began to yell. She rushed to Fred's side and began to look over at the muddy and bloody Annemarie. "Take her to your room Fred, quickly now!"

"Yes, mum." Fred said, rushing as fast as he dared up the winding staircase. He gently placed her on his bed, and moved out of his mother's way, but he didn't leave. Mrs. Weasley bustled about, but it was a long time before she settled down on George's bed, sweat dotting her brow. "Mum?"

"She'll be fine, Fred dear. She just needs to rest and take it easy these next few days. I ask you stay up tonight, make sure to get me if something happens."

"Yes mum." Fred said, conjuring up a chair and pulling it next to the bed. Mrs. Weasley sighed and ruffled Fred's hair with a soft smile.

"She'll be fine, Freddie. She'll be just fine." Mrs. Weasley said. Fred smiled and nodded his head, turning to look at Annemarie.

"First George then Annemarie…it's like Voldies got it out for the people I love." Fred mused out loud. Mrs. Weasley smiled and backed out the door and down the stairs. Fred sighed and grabbed her hand; he was in for a long night.

Annemarie blearily opened her eyes as sunlight filtered through the window. Last night felt like it was just a horrible dream, but the dull ache of her body told her otherwise. She blinked again, trying desperately to remember what had happened. She remembered falling, but there was only darkness from then on. She had no idea how she'd made it into a bed. A soft snore came from her left and she turned her head, taking notice of a slumped over Fred Weasley next to the bed. She giggled and Fred woke with a startled snore. He wiped his eyes and smiled wide when he saw Annemarie awake.

"Anne! I'm so glad you're okay!" Fred said, taking her hand again.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Anne asked.

"We don't know how you fell but when you and Moody didn't show up we went looking for you. Lupin found your wand, but you weren't anywhere near it. I only found you because you screamed in pain. After I found you I rushed you home and mum fixed you up."

"Mad-eye…Mad-eye is dead." Annemarie whispered, looking down. "We were flying when…he appeared. He hit Mad-Eye, and as we were falling he aimed at me, but missed. He blew the broom up and I fell…I…I can't remember anything after that…"

"That's alright, all that really matters is that you're okay."

"I everyone else alright?"

"George lost an ear, but other than that everyone else is safe."

"Good." Annemarie sighed. He stomach grumbled loudly and Fred smiled. "I'm hungry! So what?"

"I'm just glad you're okay." Fred said, still smiling. "Mum says you need to take it easy the next couple days so I'll go get you some food."

"Wait!" Annemarie called out, reaching out to him. "Don't…don't leave me here. I don't want to be in here all day!"

"Anne…."

"Please!"

"Alright, alright." Fred conceded as he helped her sit up. "First you're going to want to get dressed…"

"I….yeah." Annemarie said, noticing her grimy Harry clothing was still on her. Fred smiled and tossed her a shirt and some pants from the nearby wardrobe. "Turn around."

"But I…!"

"Turn around, Fred!" Annemarie demanded. Fred smiled but complied. After a few silent moments Annemarie finished changing. "Okay, I'm done."

"You look good in my clothing…" Fred said. Annemarie blushed but held out her arms. Fred looked at her quizzically.

"I don't think I'll be able to do stairs just yet…will you…will you carry me?" Annemarie asked, clearly abashed as her face flushed even worse. Fred's compliment had thrown her off. Fred blushed a little too, but gently pulled her up, into his arms. She grabbed his shirt and smiled softly. "Thank you, Fred. You're the greatest."

"Anne…" Fred sighed, looking her in the eyes. Annemarie stared back, her breath catching in her throat, before Fred placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Annemarie smiled and pulled her lips to his again. She'd liked Fred for years, but nothing screamed romantic realization like a near death experience. Regretfully Annemarie pulled away, smiling. Fred's face was flushed, but he kissed her one last time before turning around and heading downstairs. She had slept through breakfast and most of lunch but Mrs. Weasley was more than willing to feed her something when Fred and she appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Fred placed her gently in a chair and sat down next to her. Mrs. Weasley bustled about and soon Annemarie had a sandwich in front of her.

"Eat slowly. I don't need you losing your lunch because you ate too fast." She said, pointing her finger lovingly at Annemarie. Fred laid his head down on the table, but grabbed her hand under the table. Annemarie ate slowly, while Mrs. Weasley drilled her about her condition. After repeatedly telling her nothing hurt too badly Mrs. Weasley sighed and drifted off. Annemarie finished her food and leaned back in the chair. The house was a bustle with activity as everyone prepared for Bill's wedding.

"Fred….Shouldn't you be helping?" Annemarie asked, motioning to the constant flow of people in and out the back door. Fred shrugged.

"Mum said I had to make sure you were okay."

"Well, I'll be fine once you help me to a more comfortable chair." Annemarie laughed, smiling. Fred looked at her, fake hurt coloring his face.

"You're really going to put me through my mother's craziness?" Fred asked. Annemarie wagged her finger and shook her head.

"You know what I'm going to say to that."

"But…But…"

"Fred…" Annemarie warned, smiling. Fred sighed but picked her up and began to move to the living room.

"Guess you can keep good 'ole George company for a while. Mum won't let him work either." Fred said as he entered the room. George's head snapped up at his name and he smiled wide.

"It's good to see you're okay Annemarie. You gave us quite a scare!" George said, standing up and walking over to her. "Cept it looks like you have more reason to be sitting out on the festivities than I do."

"George…" Annemarie chastised. "You were hurt too!"

"Where you wanna go, Anne?" Fred asked. Anne motioned towards an arm chair and Fred placed her down in it. She smiled and Fred leaned in and kissed her gently. George coughed.

"Nothing like nearly losing each other to make you discover what's been hiding in you all along, eh? Do I get a kiss too Freddie?"

"Oh shove a sock in it." Fred laughed, kissing Annemarie's cheek and turning around. "I could kiss you if you wanted but I don't think Angelina would appreciate it too much if I stole you away from her."

"Fred!" Annemarie scolded, smiling. "Don't you have something to do?"

"…..Sometimes I wonder why…." Fred grumbled, marching out of the room. George let out a full bellied laugh and in what seemed like ages Annemarie really meant her smile.

AN: I want you all know, I am a rather slow updater and often times have very little time in order to write. I will upload a new chapter as soon as I get it finished. I also have no idea how long this story will end up being. I hope you enjoyed! Please R and R.


End file.
